


"You Are My Sunshine," (DaiSuga)

by ChaoticUnknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illnesses, M/M, Men Crying, Sad Ending, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara were supposed to live a happy life and grow old together. They were supposed to be able to live their lives to the fullest, together. They were supposed to be able to start a family if they wanted. But Daichi's sunshine is taken from him, leaving the galaxy cold and empty.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"You Are My Sunshine," (DaiSuga)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen, I saw a prompt online and I started writing. I'm sorry.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. Daichi and Sugawara were supposed to get married and grow old together. They were supposed to be together for a long time, maybe even start a family. 

But that wasn’t going to happen. Not as Daichi sat by Suga’s hospital bed, hot tears streaming down his face as he clutched his lover’s hand tightly. 

The bedridden male smiled softly, his breaths shallow and quick. The illness that had struck him in his mid-twenties had progressed so far now that it was irreversible. He knew that his time would be up soon, but the fact that he would be leaving Daichi is what hurt him the most.

“Hey,” he rasped, grabbing his boyfriend’s attention. Daichi looked up, wiping away tears as they fell.

Suga squeezed his hand softly. “Don’t cry, sweetheart,” his thumb trailed soothing circles on the back of the brunette’s hand.

However, this only caused another sob to rack throughout Daichi’s body. It wasn’t fair, Suga was tied to the bed through cords and wires, and yet Daichi was the one being comforted. 

He wished he could reverse the roles, that he could do something,  _ anything _ , to help. But no words come out. More tears simply well up in his eyes and threaten to fall out.

Suga made shushing noises, continuing the motion on the back of his lover’s hand.

Then he started to sing.

“ _ You are my sunshine,”  _ his voice was soft and melodic, though a little hoarse.

This alone tore another broken sob from Daichi’s chest. 

“ _ My only sunshine, _ ” the song echoed throughout the room, giving more noise to the room other than the steady beep of the heartbeat monitor and the whirring of the other machines.

“ _ You make me happy, _ ” his voice broke on the last syllable, causing Suga to exhale slightly through his nose in place of a laugh. 

The brunette grasped Suga’s hand tighter, desperate to hold onto him as though he would turn to dust before his eyes if he didn’t.

“ _ When skies are gray, _ ” Daichi might have been imagining it, or his tears may have clouded his vision, but he thought that he saw Suga’s eyes start to become glossy. The taller man knew that this was going to tear him apart; the sweetness of his boyfriend, the cruelty of this world.

_ “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,”  _ Suga’s eyes met Daichi’s, smiling as he emphasized the ‘I love you’.

“ _ Oh, please don’t take my sunshine away,”  _ Without realizing it, Daichi had started singing too, finding the words to pull at his heart rather than a tug. His voice wasn’t nearly as good or melodic as Suga’s, but the silver-haired man didn’t mind at all.

Sugawara gave one last, strong squeeze to Daichi’s hand before the heartbeat monitor stopped beeping, turning to one, high-pitched, long note.

Tears flowed freely down his face now, but he couldn’t find the strength to wipe them away.

Nurses rushed in, saying things to each other that simply sounded like background noise to Daichi. He knew that he should probably step back, give them room to do whatever it is they needed to do, but he couldn’t bear to let go of his lost lover’s hand. 

His sunshine, the man that had been with him through thick and thin, the one he’d loved since high school, his everything, had just been taken away from him.

Now, the galaxy feels empty, with no light filtering through the suffocating darkness. No warmth, no sunshine, no Sugawara. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't hurt anyone too bad lol. Anyway, have a safe day/night/evening/afternoon!!


End file.
